<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do VOCALOIDs Dream of True Love? by PopitLockitWriteit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084186">Do VOCALOIDs Dream of True Love?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopitLockitWriteit/pseuds/PopitLockitWriteit'>PopitLockitWriteit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Romance, Getting to Know Each Other, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Muteness, Other, POV Alternating, Romance, Slow Romance, some other characters are here too but they arent major enough to be tagged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopitLockitWriteit/pseuds/PopitLockitWriteit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Case decides it's time to move on; time to try something new. With limited experience using a voice synthesizer, it's going to be very difficult for them to get through this. But using the program isn't what's hard about this experience...</p><p>...for the real reason wasn't so they could make VOCALOID songs. </p><p>---</p><p>A mini AU where VOCALOIDs can come out of the computers of their masters, and wander as if they were human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagamine Len/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do VOCALOIDs Dream of True Love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
finally, finally!</p><p>case was nearly squealing with joy as they finally got their mail for the day. they've been waiting ages for this delivery, and now they've finally got it.</p><p>a few weeks prior to this special day, they'd been looking into voice synthesizer programs. no real reason, but someone inspired them. that's how they thought of it, at least. after kicking their girlfriend out of the house, they've had nothing better to do other than their everyday job, working as the IT at a school. it's been really lonely in the house as well... lonely other than the occasional shaking of their dog's collar, and her slipping on some of the floors. their only activity has become taking her outside, feeding her, giving her medicine... and nothing else. the rest of the time, they were glued to the computer.</p><p>really, nothing was going to change with the new program they just got, but maybe...</p><p>...</p><p>once they opened up the box, they had to search for an english translation of the packaging online. they were so unlucky they weren't keeping up with their japanese lessons, or this would be much easier...</p><p>eventually, they did manage to find an english guide for what they needed. it wasn't as hard as they expected, and not nearly as long either. there was a small device they needed to hook up to their computer, so they were quick to make that first. the device was a small black box, almost looking like a speaker. the rims of the speaker were white, outlining its shape, and the larger 'hole' in the center, which seemed to be made with some sort of yellow or gold material. a tiny hole was in the center of that, and it lit up in white when it was plugged into the computer.</p><p>next, they picked up the box for the program. vocaloid5... they'd be able to upgrade this in the future, they were sure, but just seeing the packaging made them smile for now. they opened it up, taking out the disc inside, and inserting it into their dvd player. it'd most likely stay there unless they had to remove it for something...</p><p>a pop up showed up on the screen, once more in japanese... they groaned, skipping through most of what it said, checking boxes and scrolling when they had to. they sat back as the program downloaded, not able to understand a damn word.</p><p>once it was done, their last favourite part of the package was here... the voicebanks. they opened up the program, and opened a second disc slot on the tower. lucky for them to have two... they opened the first bank; japanese voices. they just got english and japanese so they wouldn't have issues with sounds or the such like... the japanese loaded in just fine. a pop up showed up again, something with the bank... they hit a button, and it went away.</p><p>next, the english... they removed the japanese disc, and inserted the english disc.</p><p>unexpectedly, a pop up in english actually came up. it said that with an english voicebank, it wanted to convert the program to english too. of course, with that, they had no choice but to hit yes. it took some time to install, but soon the program was in full english, and the voicebank was installed. a pop up like the one for the japanese bank showed up as well, but now in english.</p><p>it said in this window that the program recognized a device called the 'mirror.' they assumed it was what they plugged into their tower... the window said with the device, they could have a virtual avatar on their screen when loading up a voicebank in the program, and with the mirror, the avatar could load a model into the real world. it would be able to eat, drink, sleep; behave just like a human, even though it wouldn't have to.</p><p>now case understood some of the earlier english translation..!</p><p>it mentioned something about an avatar... this is what it meant?</p><p>well, they were glad to know now! they had to test that right away!</p><p>they said yes, and they already knew who to load first.</p><p>they went into the voicebank settings for the program, and added one bank to the load; len kagamine. he'd be the main one of the two they were going to use anyways, so why not customize him first?</p><p>the turned on the option for there to be an avatar, and another window showed up, seeming to be for customization. it said in the window, you could choose a style for the computer avatar, an outfit for the real model, and a personality for both.</p><p>case didn't bother changing the chibi avatar, and didn't feel like taking him off the normal model but... they did make one change, which was putting him back to his act2 standard outfit. they always like that one better anyways. for personality... what did they want for their len..? they only had so many options.</p><p>...eh, they just went with whatever seemed good. their options were pretty simple in the end; a reflection of themself, sometimes. emotional tsundere, but excitable, curious, and sweet. they hoped they wouldn't confuse the ai. that'd end up badly.</p><p>once they felt happy with the customization, they applied the changes, and despite how nervous they suddenly felt, they loaded him into the mirror device. it took some time to download the information they loaded, but soon, the mirror device's center glowed. a small beam shot out of it, loading up a rough model of the design they picked. slowly, it loaded in the colours, details... once it was done, the beam disappeared. and the model's eyes opened.</p><p>this is real now, right? case still can't think this is reality... they took a moment to grab a pencil and their notebook off their desk, and got up to stand in front of the model-- no, him, head tilted curiously.</p><p>he almost seemed as nervous as case was to be here. though, they did pick emotional... those would likely just end up being his primary traits, and he does have others loaded in.</p><p>" um... " they tensed up hearing him being the first to speak between the two of them. " y-you're my master, right? "</p><p>eagerly, case nodded their head. they looked down to their notebook, and began writing. curiously, len stood up on his tip-toes, glancing over the notebook, trying to see what they were writing. curious...</p><p>when they were done, they turned the notebook around to face him. he sat back on his heels, holding the notebook with one hand, but not taking it from them, reading through it.</p><p>
  <em>'hi! i'm case, they/them. yeah, i'm your master... i'm sorry for not trying to say anything first; i'm mute, so i can't talk. i can make noise, but that's about it. do you understand sign language?'</em>
</p><p>" ah! " he nodded in understanding, looking back up at them. " i-it's understandable why you didn't try to speak in that case... hehe. " they rolled their eyes from the pun, but smiled as he kept talking. " i-i'm not made to right off... but you could probably help me learn it. e-either through, um, coding, or just showing me... "</p><p>they nodded, turning the notebook back around to themself, and continuing to write, turning it to him again when they were done.</p><p>
  <em>'let's just not focus on it for now, you can learn later. until then, i'll be talking through this notebook. is that okay with you..?'</em>
</p><p>" mhm! " he nodded his head, bringing on a smile. " that's fine! if that's how you have to talk, i'm okay with it. "</p><p>they sighed in relief, letting out a soft, happy sound.</p><p>
  <em>'that's good! we won't have many problems then...'</em>
</p><p>they paused writing, thinking of what to say.</p><p>
  <em>'weeell... since you're out here, i'd like to have you around the house more, it'd be nice to have company. and that way if you're out and don't know where i am, you can look for me without issues. do you want me to show you around now?'</em>
</p><p>he seemed really excited once he finished reading, bouncing in place. " yeah! t-that sounds like fun too! "</p><p>...but a moment later, he flushed, and calmed down again, pressing his pointer fingers together nervously. " i-i, uh, i mean... i-if you'd like, yes. "</p><p>of course, case was more than happy to show him around. they smiled widely, and nodded their head. they spun around, moving their hand toward themself, motioning for him to follow as they headed to the door. tentatively, len followed them, putting his hands together behind his back, and clasping them together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>